


The Mortal Boy King (art)

by kikis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikis/pseuds/kikis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART for the The Mortal Boy King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mortal Boy King (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mortal Boy King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754216) by [watchherrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchherrise/pseuds/watchherrise). 



> Hi! Welcome to the art post of The Mortal Boy King, part of the 2015 After Camlann Big Bang challenge.
> 
> Please, go read the wonderful tale by Watchherrise about growing up, magic, being king and other terrific things :). Thank you so much for letting me run wild with the art, allowing me to experiment with Indian ink and watercolors. I had a blast!

 

**1\. CHESS**

For the first drawings, the inspiration was a chess set. Chess is an important element in the story, as Arthur learns how to play better, we can measure how far he goes as king (and as a person as well).

Firstly, I had asked Watchherrise which scenes she would like to see turned into art, and she mentioned the chess games. Originally, I was going to draw one of his games with Leon, but then I found pictures of medieval chess sets and I had the idea of transforming Arthur (king), Morgana (queen) and Merlin (bishop) into chess pieces. It was drew by pencil and pen. Painted with India ink.

 

 

I used the following drawings to make the headers (I put everything together with PS 4): 

 

 

 

**2\. SCENES**

The following illustrations were inspired by specific scenes of the fic. I wanted to draw more, but I had no time left :(. Pencil, pen, Indian ink and watercolors. 

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/magic_penguin/14895190/1902/1902_original.jpg)

 

I wish I had time to re-do the boat scene, I am not very happy with this. But, well, this is the 2nd attempt.

 

**3\. OTHER**

This last drawing was the first one I did for Watchherrise. I wanted to do something that could portrait Arthur as king and Morgana. I choose to put his sword in her hands, since she is responsible for pushing him in the right direction a lot. It was inspired by Art Nouveau illustrations, hence Morgana's features. Again: pencil, pen, Indian ink and watercolors! (and slight color adjustments made with PS 4).

 

 

Thank you so much :)  It's my first time showing the world my fanart and I had a lot of fun with the challenge. Thank you my dear author for letting me do whatever I felt like doing. I had never worked with watercolors before and it was fun (not so much for my roommates, who had to deal my mess on the kitchen table for a while).  
Thank you my dear author and mods for making it possible, it was wonderful being a part of this :)  
Critics and feedback are welcome! 


End file.
